<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stumbled upon Love by TheresaPotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557416">Stumbled upon Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter'>TheresaPotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dawson's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Joey and Pacey find love together in season one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Potter/Pacey Witter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Guard let down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p><p>Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters.</p><p>Author's Note: leave a review and I'll update.</p><p>Chapter#1</p><p>Stumbled upon Love:</p><p>(Pacey's pov)</p><p>" Hey Potter, haven't seen you around lately. ", I greet with a smile once her front door opens. Call me crazy, but I'm starting to miss our daily arguments. Potter hasn't come around much lately, she's been making herself scarce. Something tells me she isn't a huge fan of Dawson's new neighbor. From the moment Jen stepped foot from that cab, Dawson has been following her like a horny puppy dog. Joey despises poor Jen for this sole reason. It is my suspicion little miss Potter has a thing for Dawson. How he hasn't noticed yet is beyond me. This fact is no reason for Jo to hold a grudge against Jen though.</p><p>" So nice of you to drop by uninvited. To what do I owe the pleasure?", asks Joey in a sarcastic tone. Saw that question coming from a mile away. Joey and I have a complex friendship. We pretend that neither can stand the other and bicker back and forth. Sure does pass the time, the girl makes it way too easy for me to press her buttons. We're always there for one another when needed though. If my theory is correct and Joey does like Dawson, my only question is why not me? I'm not a bad looking guy. Sure would be a lie if I said Potter weren't attractive.</p><p>" Lower your guard, I come in peace Joey. Promise.", I assure with a smile of my own. Truth is, I miss spending time with Potter. Our daily banter was always the one thing I looked forward to most. In all honesty, I was only hoping Jo might want to hangout. I know how to behave myself. Plus, spending time with Joey beats the hell out of watching Dawson try to land a kiss from Jen. The way he follows her around is just plain sad. Not going to say I blame the guy. Jen is definitely a catch. What Dawson has failed to notice is so is Potter. Given a choice between the two? I'd set my sights on Joey.</p><p>" Somehow I doubt this, Pacey. …Come in, I guess.", invites Joey hesitantly. Following Potter inside her house, we sit on the couch. Came over to see if there were a chance Jo wanted to catch a movie or grab dinner with me. While I know it's a long shot, figured why not try my luck? Truth is, I'm into Joey. Have been for a while. Not exactly sure when or how it happened. Boy have I got it bad for her though. Ever since I caught glimpse of Potter in a bikini top, well…I have come to see her in a different light. Gathering the courage to make a move let alone ask her out is impossible.</p><p>Grabbing a cookie from the dining room table, I take a few bites," It's the truth, honest Joey. Look, I know your not a fan of Jen because you like Dawson. But that's no reason to make yourself scarce. Sort of miss hanging out with you is all."</p><p>Munching on a cookie or two of her own, Joey arches an eyebrow in my direction," First of all, I don't hate Jen nor do I like Dawson. Not really a fan of my best friend forgetting I exist."</p><p>" Suppose that I could understand that. This doesn't mean we couldn't spend time together at least, does it?", I question once my eyes meet Joey's. My breath catches in my throat briefly. God, I'll bet she has no idea how beautiful she is. Potter might not have a thing for Leery, this doesn't mean he's still not an idiot. If only there were a way for me to test the waters with Joey. Guess the only way to do that is to spend time with her. Not being a jerk would be the best way to do so. She hasn't told me to leave yet. This has to be a good sign, right? If Potter didn't want me around, she would have kicked me out.</p><p>" …Guess it doesn't. Don't make me regret uttering those words, Witter.", warns Joey with a shove to my side. Returning the gesture, I grin happily. See? Knew it was possible for the two of us to get along. Wonder what the chances are of Potter being seen in public with me for a night out? If I asked her to a movie or dinner, would Joey want to go? While I know the only way for me to find out is ask, the notion of rejection has me hesitant. All I want is a chance to show Jo that I'm not a bad guy. The question is, would she be willing to give me a shot?</p><p>" Great. Now, how willing are you to be seen out in public with yours truly?", I ponder with a playful wink and goofy smirk. Laughing when Joey rolls her eyes, I nudge her side. She has yet to say no, this is a good sign. Who knows? A night out could be fun. If I keep the sarcasm to a minimum, maybe Jo will even enjoy herself. The spark has already been ignited on my end, time to see if maybe Joey could feel the same. Only way to do so is test the waters. Might not have much to offer, but I care a great deal for Potter. Shouldn't that count for something?</p><p>" Why on earth would I want to do a crazy thing like that?", teases Joey with a chuckle and amused shake of her head. Alright, ouch. While I know she was kidding, the words still hurt. Am I kidding myself right now? What could a girl like Potter see in a guy like me? Not as though I have much to offer her. Still, I could make her happy given the chance. Am I making a fool out of myself for nothing at this point? Only time will tell it seems. I'm not willing to throw in the towel so here goes nothing it seems.</p><p>Kicking at the ground sheepishly, I glance in Joey's direction," Thought maybe to the of us could grab a bite or whatever. I'm buying, Potter."</p><p>Biting down on her bottom lip, eventually Potter nods her head yes," I'm not about to turn down a free meal. Where you have in mind, Pacey?"</p><p>" Perhaps that diner just out of town?", I suggest with a hopeful smile making it's way across my face. Unbelievable. Joey actually agreed to go out with me. Never imagined she would be seen in public with me voluntarily. All I have to do is not do or say anything that will convince her this was a mistake. I'm fairly certain I'm capable of that. Jo isn't pining for Dawson like I had thought. Her only beef with Jen is the fact she stole her best friend. Could there be a chance Potter likes me? Guess only time will tell, this is my shot to show Joey that I'm not that bad of a guy.</p><p>" That is perfect, less chance anyone will know I'm willing to be seen with you out in public Pace.", jokes Joey with a playful shove. Alright, ouch. While I know she was only teasing, still hurt a tiny bit. The two of us are perfectly capable of getting along. Maybe tonight will surprise the both of us for the better. Never in a million years did I think Potter would go out with me. If tonight goes well, I'm gonna ask Jo out again. Does this girl have any idea how beautiful she is? Over the course of the past few months, I have found myself slowly falling for Josephine Potter. My oldest friend, sole nemesis and favorite sparring partner. Knew that I was a goner the moment I caught glimpse of Joey in a bikini top laying out on her dock.</p><p>" Your words wound me, Potter.", I exclaim with a hand clasped over my heart. Rolling her eyes at me, the two of us chuckle. Excusing herself briefly to change, I wait patiently for Joey. Guess she wasn't willing to go out in a paint covered shirt. Honestly, the girl could wear sweats and a tshirt and look breathtaking in my eyes. God, I have seriously got to stop thinking things like that. Everytime I do, I only manage to fall a little more. The only one who suspects my growing feelings for Potter is her sister Bessie. To be fair, she has caught me more than once checking Jo out when I thought no one was looking. Glancing up when Joey makes her way downstairs once more, my heart leaps into my throat. The girl is clearly trying to kill me in those shorts and that tank top.</p><p>"…You can pick your jaw up off the floor, Witter. Shall we?", remarks Joey with a shy smirk when she catches me staring. Sort of difficult not to, the girl is a knockout. Clearing my throat when Joey hooks her arm with mine, I attempt to hide the grin on my face. Maybe tonight won't be so bad. For her part, Jo seems to have warmed up to the notion of spending time with me. Feels nice having Potter on my arm, a guy could get used to this. All I have to do is not mess things up by being an idiot. Considering I truly like little miss Josephine, suppose I'm capable of that. Things go well, this could be our first date. Being able to call Joey mine someday is my goal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Witter makes his move, Potter reveals hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title sort of explains this chapter well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p><p>Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters.</p><p>Author's Note: leave a review and I'll update.</p><p>Chapter#2</p><p>Stumbled upon Love:</p><p>(Joey's pov)</p><p>" See? We can have fun without Dawson. I'm capable of being on my best behavior, Joey.", points out Pacey while opening the jeeps passenger door for me. Climbing in, I scoot towards the middle to be near Pacey. Not exactly sure what's going on but for some reason I want to be near him. Waiting for him to climb in the driver's side, I link my arm with Pacey's. Tonight was fun and honestly, I'm shocked. The whole night Witter opened doors and even pulled out my chair for me. He behaved like a gentleman and it was really sweet of him to do. Suppose Pacey figured if he were his usual obnoxious self I'd never volunteer to spend time with him again.</p><p>" I'll be honest Pacey, I had my reservations about tonight. You proved me wrong, I actually had a good time.", I confess much to both of our surprise. Pacey is right, what am I doing being resentful towards Jen? Not exactly her fault Dawson forgot that I exist. Guess it just hurt feeling like a third wheel. Never thought Witter and I were capable of getting along yet here we are. Have the two of us finally turned a new leaf in our friendship? Don't get me wrong, I enjoy our bicker matches. Sometimes, Pacey makes me so angry though. Not tonight thankfully, we hung out and had dinner with not one argument. Could it be the two of us are finally becoming friends? Sure, we have always been friends…but tonight? Witter showed me a side of himself I never knew existed. Kinda nice knowing we can have a good time without our usual banter.</p><p>" You did? I was hoping you would, Jo.", admits Pacey while turning down the long dirt path that leads to my house. Not ready to say goodnight just yet, he parks about halfway up. Startled when Pacey's hand clasps over mine, my eyes meet his. Witter's hand is warm and fits against mine like a puzzle piece. The two of us have been holding hands with our arms linked all night. Not exactly sure what's gotten into the both of us. Is it possible that I'm into Pacey Witter? No…no. The two of us are only friends. The only reason we're putting our differences aside is because we have been left with no choice since Dawson is too busy trying to woo Jen to acknowledge our existence.</p><p>" Why is that Pace?", I question out of curiosity. There is something different about Pacey tonight. For the life of me, I can't figure out what. He wanted to take me out, we had an amazing time. Neither of us has been willing to let the others hand go. Witter has got to be up to something. We never get along this well, sort of nice to know we're able to spend time together without getting on one another's nerves. I'm sure the moment I walk inside Bess will have only a million questions. Not exactly something I'm looking forward to. She has this theory that behind all our banter, Witter and I are secretly into one another. Personally, I think Bess is crazy. Do I find Pacey to be attractive? Sure, but I mostly think he is repulsive.</p><p>Not certain how to answer, Pacey scratches at the back of his neck," No particular reason, just figured if I was a jerk you wouldn't want to catch a movie with me tomorrow."</p><p>Bringing my eyes to meet Pacey's, I play with the hem of my shirt," If I didn't know any better I'd think you were asking me on a date, Witter."</p><p>" Look, Jo. If you tell me no, I'm alright with that. Truth is, I like you.", admits Pacey quietly before glancing down at his hands. This is something I was not anticipating. Pacey Witter likes me? Since when? Aren't we supposed to despise one another? We sure used to at least. Deny it all I want, part of me has liked Pacey too. How could I not? He knows how to make me laugh, knows how to comfort me without saying a word, and does sweet gestures like…well tonight to catch my attention. Part of me wants to tell Witter the feeling is mutual, the other part is hesitant. If I allowed myself to fall for Pacey and we broke up, what would happen to our friendship?</p><p>" I'm not sure what to say, Pace. Sort of caught me off guard.", I admit doing my best not to blush. Do I want to go on a date with Pacey? Part of me is hesitant, the other wonders if I should say yes. Never thought my oldest friend would be my first date. I'm not going to deny the obvious attraction between the two of us. How could I? We both felt the jolt of electricity when our hands touched. Pacey isn't the worst guy to have as a first date. He might even make a good boyfriend. The question is am I willing to put our friendship on the line? What if we broke up down the line? Where would that leave our friendship? I like Pacey but wouldn't want to lose his friendship.</p><p>" Well, you don't have to answer right away. Take time to think about it, Joey. Just know I really do care about you is all.", confesses Pacey with a gentle kiss to my forehead. I'm glad he is being so understanding at least. Times like this, I'll be seeking advice from Bessie. She knows more about these sorts of things. Though, if I know my sister? Bess is going to be rooting for Pacey. He is right though, no need to rush my answer. I'll take a day or so to think things through. Something tells me that I'll probably end up saying yes. Witter doesn't need to know this just yet. The more I think about it, I'm sure our friendship is strong enough to last through a breakup. Neither Pacey or myself would ever throw away a life long friendship.</p><p>" Guess maybe I should take a day or so. I won't make you wait too long, promise Pacey. Tonight was an unexpected surprise and I had a great time, Pace.", I confess with a half smile and gentle nudge to his side. Pacey truly surprised me tonight. I was not expecting to have as good a time as I did. Sort of wish the night didn't have to end just yet. It's getting late though and I'm exhausted. Plus, something tells me that I'll be seeing Witter first thing tomorrow. Maybe Dawson ditching the two of us isn't such a bad thing. If anything it's forced Pacey and I to spend time together. Never thought I would be thankful for that. He's not so bad of a guy though. Pacey can be a sweetheart when he wants to be, tonight is proof of that.</p><p>With a nod of his head, Pacey gives my hand a squeeze," I'm alright with that, Jo."</p><p>Hugging his arm happily, I place a peck on Pacey's cheek," Tonight was nice Pacey."</p><p>" I'll see you tomorrow?", questions Pacey with a goofy grin. With a nod of my own, I do my best to hide a smile. Are we really making plans? A few hours ago my only plans for tomorrow were sleeping in. Now I'm hanging out with Pacey. I'm actually considering saying yes to a date with Pacey J. Witter. Never thought I would live to see this day. Bessie is going to flip when I tell her about today. I'll never hear the end of it from her. If he wants to take me out, who am I to say no? Something tells me Witter might make an amazing boyfriend.</p><p>" Definitely, Pace. I'm glad we hung out tonight.", I confide in all honesty. It is the truth too, never thought Pacey and I could get along this well. Turns out he is full of surprises. Caught off guard when Pacey's lips touch mine, I all but melt into his arms. Neither intent with parting just yet, we explore one another's mouths. Touching a hand to Pacey's chest after a few minutes we reluctantly part. Driving the rest of the way up the dirt path, Pacey parks and let's me out. Walking me up the porch steps, we share one more innocent kiss. Saying goodnight one last time, we part ways as I head inside.</p><p>(Joey's thoughts)</p><p>We kissed. Our lips met. Pacey's was pressed against mine mere minutes ago. How in the world was Witter my first kiss? He took me completely by surprise. My knees went weak and my heart was pounding against my ribcage. Tonight was amazing. He wants to take me on an actual date. I'm actually considering saying yes too. Why shouldn't I? Pacey is a good guy. He is fun, kind and attractive. I'd say the two of us never argue but, well…come on. Bickering is a defining part of our relationship. I'm still hesitant about saying yes, but not because I wouldn't like a date with Pacey. Guess we will see how things turn out I suppose. What harm could come from giving Pacey a chance?</p><p>(Pacey's thoughts)</p><p>Well, I went for it. Not only did I ask Potter out, we shared a kiss. Wow what a kiss it was too! Neither of us wanted it to end. Glad to know there is a chance Jo is attracted to me. For a while I was afraid said attraction would not be mutual. Joey never pulled away from our lip lock though and I am silently thankful. It was a lie or line when I told Potter that I like her. When I asked her on a date, instead of telling me no…Jo said she would think about it. How great is that? Things are slowly falling into place. All I have to do is show Joey that I'm worth a shot. Think that is something I'm capable of doing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Split conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p><p>Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters.</p><p>Author's Note: leave a review and I'll update.</p><p>Chapter#3</p><p>Stumbled upon Love:</p><p>(Split conversation Joey/Bess-Pacey/Doug)</p><p>" Hey Joey, where have you been?", I question when Joey walks into the kitchen. It is a little past ten o'clock. When she left earlier, Jo mentioned going out with Pacey. An unusual feat on it's own, since when do those two spend time together? Maybe they are making an attempt to get along for once. I'm glad, those two should be closer as friends. The way those two are always going back and forth. Joey hates when I joke they sound like a married couple. Pacey would make a great boyfriend for my sister. Anyone can see he cares for her a great deal.</p><p>" Out with Pacey, we grabbed a bite to eat.", answers Joey to my surprise. Wow, those two are capable of spending time together? Who would have thought? Nice to see them getting along so well. Maybe Joey and Pacey are finally past the bickering part of their relationship. Well…I'm not holding my breath but this is a start at least. I'm not going to tease Jo too badly. Wouldn't want her to go to bed irritated. Still, I would like to know how their night was. Joey seems happy and I for one would love to know why.</p><p>" Nice to see the two of you finally getting along.", I joke with an amused shake of my head. Since they were little, Pacey spent his days tormenting Joey. She despised him for this of course. Mom and I used to love watching the two of them chase one another around, it was the cutest thing. We used to tease Joey about her little boyfriend and she would get all red faced and mad. Not much has changed, Witter still taunts Joey on a daily basis. I've cut back on teasing her, mostly because I don't enjoy the silent treatment.</p><p>" If you tell anyone I'm admitting this I'll deny it…but I had a nice time with Pacey.", confesses Joey much to my surprise. Wow, this is a first. Those two spent time together without getting on each others nerves? Color me shocked. Glad to see they are finally making an attempt to get along. Suppose they have Dawson to thank in a way. He has become nonexistent since that Jennifer moved across from him. Joey has only spent the last month venting how he basically ignores her. She absolutely loathes Jen for this sole reason. At first, I thought maybe Jo liked Dawson. I'm not sure that is the case a lot anymore.</p><p>" Judging by the smile on your face, sounds like you had fun?", I ponder with a knowing smirk of my own. This is a conversation I'd always hoped we would have. In all honesty, Joey could do a lot worse than Pacey Witter. He might tease her relentlessly, but Pacey has always been there for Joey without fail. When our mom passed, he came over and spent the whole day with Jo. They mostly sat in silence. Occasionally, he would hug her when she cried. I remember thinking it was the sweetest thing ever. I'm glad Joey had a nice time out with Pacey. If anything this could at least be the start of a new chapter to their friendship. ….</p><p>" Are you kidding? Tonight was amazing Doug. Took your advice and finally put myself out there.", boasts Pacey with a proud smirk. Good for him! For a while I wasn't sure he ever would. Judging by the grin on his face, I'll assume tonight went better than Pacey could have hoped. Maybe he also took my advice and laid off the banter. Joey is a beautiful girl, knew it was only a matter of time before Dawson or my brother caught feelings for her. Pacey asked me how to go about asking Joey out and I told him to just take a leap of faith and put himself out there. Took him a while to gather the courage but he finally did.</p><p>" Way to go Pacey! See? Knew you could do it. Will there be a second date? Was tonight even a date? Did you lay it all on the line for Joey? Most importantly, did the two of you kiss?", I ask in excitement as I rattle off questions. Pacey looks happy for once. This has to be a good sign, right? He would not be in a good mood if the night had not gone as he had hoped. From the way Pace talks about Joey, it's not difficult to see he is slowly falling for her. How could he not? The girl is breath taking. Bess and I used to joke those two liked one another. Is there a chance we could have been right? At the very least, I was about Pacey liking little miss Joey.</p><p>Grabbing the two of us a soda, Pacey takes a seat beside me," Doug, I took your advice. I was on my best behavior the entire night. On the drive home, I told Potter how I liked her. Asked if maybe she would want to go out again and to my shock she told me she'd think about it. And yes, I gathered courage and kissed her too."</p><p>Sitting up with interest, I turn my attention to Pacey," That's great! Sounds like Joey might like you back. If your looking for a way to turn that maybe into a yes, definitely buy her something nice."</p><p>" That's a great idea, Doug. You really think Joey might likes me?", inquires Pacey after a moments pause. If he kissed Joey and she didn't deck him in the jaw? I'd say there is a definite chance she likes him. Glad to hear things went how we had hoped. I'm really proud of Pacey, he isn't afraid to put himself out there. Call me crazy, but if Joey didn't rearrange his face for kissing her? There is a significant chance she might go on another date with him. It would not shock me a bit if Joey feels the exact same way for my brother as he does for her. To think Pacey nearly convinced himself he'd never stood a shot in hell with Joey. Looks like he may have been wrong after all. ….</p><p>" I don't know Bess, maybe. Not something I ever really thought about.", confesses Joey before taking a cookie from the plate I placed in front of us. Well, something tells me if you didn't like Pacey you wouldn't have allowed him to kiss you. I'll bet by Halloween those two are a couple. The two of them would be so great together. Neither Joey or Pacey would have to worry about that awkward getting to know one another stage. Those two have been friends since kindergarten. With those two dating, perhaps Joey will even want to befriend Jen.</p><p>" Well, I think maybe you should give Pacey a shot. He really does care about you a great deal, Jo.", I point out while pouring the both of us a glass of milk. That is the truth too. Pacey might tease Joey, but he is the first there if ever she needs him. If it's their friendship Jo is worried about, she can relax. They have such a strong bond, a break up wouldn't ruin that. Not that I think those two would ever break up. Fairly certain if Pacey were allowed to call Joey his own, he'd never let her go. My sister deserves a chance to be happy. If Pacey could make her that way? She should take a risk on him.</p><p>" What makes you say that, Bess?", wonders Joey with a curious look in her eyes. Is she kidding me right now? Pacey has only been thinking of just about any excuse to spend time with you, Jo. Every morning without fail, Witter is on the front porch to give Joey a ride to school. Occasionally, he comes by the Ice House to help Joey and I close up. Truth is I've known for a while Pacey has held a torch for my little sister. I'd tease him about why he hasn't asked her out yet and he'd become flustered and swear he wasn't into Jo.</p><p>" Come on, Sis. I know you're not blind. Why else would Pacey go out of his way to spend time with you? Him giving you a hard time and chasing you around? That's his way of saying that he likes you. Not to mention I've caught him numerous times staring at you when he assumed no one was looking. The poor guy has held a torch for you for years, Jo. Why else would he have clobbered that boy who took your lunch in fourth grade?", I remind with a knowing smirk. Deep down, Joey knows that I am right. She might be too stubborn to admit it, but I am. I'm not going to push the subject anymore than I already have. If she likes Witter every bit as much as he does her, they'll find their way to one another. It will only be a matter of time before those two collide, I just know it. Joey doesn't know this, but I saw the two of them share a kiss on the porch steps. It was the sweetest thing too, Pacey brought his hand to Joey's face. The both of them blushed when they parted too.</p><p>Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Joey takes a drink from her glass of milk," You think Pacey and would be good together, Bess?" …</p><p>Taking a bite from his piece of pizza, Doug pushes a plate of two slices in front of me," Are you kidding? The two of you would make an amazing couple. Potter would be good for you Pacey, I just know it."</p><p>" I'm supposed to see Potter tomorrow. Should I bring her a gift, Doug?", I ponder with a hand in my pocket. Was thinking about buying Jo a bracelet. Nothing too showy just something beautiful and simple. Wonder if Joey would wear it if I did. Pretty sure she'd like the gesture. Plus, maybe it might sway her into taking a risk on me. If Potter were to be my girl, I would do whatever it took to make sure she were happy. With hopes she'll warm up to the idea of being my girl. Joey didn't slap me when I kissed her. This had to be a good sign, especially since she kissed me back. It's possible Potter likes me just as I do her.</p><p>" It would definitely tip the scales in your favor. Nothing too showy, maybe a bracelet would be nice.", suggests Doug while placing his plate in the sink. Knew a bracelet would be the way to go. That is what I will do then. Joey will be taken by surprise. This will definitely help sway her answer towards a yes. I've got fifty dollars, whatever bracelet I buy is gonna have to be special. Then I'll only have the choose the best time to give Potter her gift. I'm thinking a nice row across the creek would be the most romantic way. With Hope's, Jo will say yes and we'll be happy together.</p><p>" Do you think Joey will want to be my girl?", I ask before kicking at the ground sheepishly. I'm really into Potter and like her a lot. Putting myself out there for her was not an easy task. It was something that needed to be done. Lying to myself about how I feel for Joey was getting me nowhere. When I kissed her? The spark was there, we both felt it. Jo was into our liplock too, she never once pulled away. Another good sign? When I asked her out, she didn't rejected me. Potter told me she would think about it.</p><p>" Of course she will, Pacey. You're a good guy.", reassures Doug with a slap on my shoulder. Glad one of us is sure of themselves, I'm not. It is no secret that Potter could have her choice of just about any guy she wanted. What could a girl like her possibly see in a guy like me? We have been friends since before we could walk, I have that in my favor. She kissed me back twice last night, can't be completely repulsive to her. While I might not have much to offer, my heart would belong to Potter only. This should count for something, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Slightly relieved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p><p>Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters.</p><p>Author's Note: leave a review and I'll update.</p><p>Chapter#4</p><p>Stumbled upon Love:</p><p>(Pacey's thoughts)</p><p>My conversation with Doug calmed my nerves a great deal. Kissing Joey took every ounce of courage I had. Asking her out required even more. I'm on the right path though. Potter kissed me back the second time, this has to be a good sign. She wouldn't do so had she not felt something the first time. While Jo hasn't agreed to a date just yet, she hasn't turned me down either. I've been saving for a few weeks and am buying Joey a beautiful bracelet. She will love it too, the one I have in mind is white gold with three charms. One is a heart, the other is a lock and key. Pretty sure Potter is going to love it too. She means a lot to me and I need Jo to know this.</p><p>(Doug's thoughts)</p><p>Pacey came to me for advice again about the Potter girl. Seems that my little brother is quite smitten with her. Those two have been friends since they were toddlers. Hell, I remember watching them chase one another for hours. They pretend to dislike one another but everyone knows it's an act. Pacey is always there for Joey when she needs him. He has been wanting to ask her out for a while. The thought of rejection has deterred him. The other day, I encouraged Pacey to put himself out there for Joey once and for all. Glad to see he finally listened. Pacey took a risk and kissed Joey, she kissed back eventually. While Joey hasn't agreed to a date, she hasn't said no either. He is hoping the bracelet he'll buy will win Jo over. I'm proud of Pacey for going after what he wants, with hope he'll get the girl.</p><p>(Bessie's thoughts)</p><p>Never imagined I would see the day Joey went out on a date with Pacey. That is precisely where she was last night. Those two spent their entire lives arguing and protesting their hate for one another. Typical grade school logic. My mom and I had always hoped Joey would find her way to Pacey. He asked her out on a date. Jo hasn't told Pacey yes yet, something tells me that she will. Why else would she admit to kissing him back?</p><p>(Joey's thoughts)</p><p>Pacey has my stomach in knots. He kissed me and to my shock, I not only allowed him to…I kissed back. I've got absolutely no idea what any of this means. …Or well, fine. Maybe it means that I like Witter. All of this is new and scary for me. I'm supposed to loathe Pacey, not like him. He asked me out and I said maybe. Our friendship might be dysfunctional, but I have come to depend on Pace. What if we ever broke up? What would I tell myself then? Bessie was over the moon when I told her about Pacey and I. Her and my mom swore we were meant to be together. Is it possible they could have been right? I'm supposed to see Witter tomorrow, he asked me out and I told him maybe. Our lips touching is all I can seem to think about currently. Pacey was my first kiss, go figures.</p><p>Author's Note: This chapter was only their thoughts, next will be a regular chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Figuring out Usp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p><p>Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters.</p><p>Author's Note: leave a review and I'll update.</p><p>Chapter#5</p><p>Stumbled upon Love:</p><p>(Pacey's pov)</p><p>" Hey Bess, is Joey around?", I question after knocking on the door. Last night, I barely slept a wink. All I could think about was Potter and how I wanted to be holding her in my arms. This morning I woke up early and wrote down everything I'd wanted to tell Joey. After a quick breakfast, I made a trip to the jewelry store. In my pocket is the bracelet I'm hoping will win Potter over. Never felt this way about anyone and want Jo to know she means a great deal to me. I'm in love with Joey Potter, this terrifies me. Our kiss had my head in the clouds most of last night. Was it the same for Joey? I hope so.</p><p>" Morning Pacey, she's still asleep. Feel free to wake her, it's nearly eleven.", informs Bessie with an amused shake of her head. Allowing me inside, the two of us talk a few minutes over a cup of coffee. Bess knows about my date and kiss with Joey and won't stop teasing. She used to joke we would end up together. Finally working up the nerve, I make my way upstairs. This is it. I'm going to put myself out there for Joey once and for all. Whatever happens, at least I'll know where I stand with Potter. Swallowing down the lump in my throat, I knock lightly before entering Joey's room.</p><p>" Morning Jo, how was the rest of your.…wow! Sorry, I'm sorry Potter. Bess said you were asleep, I didn't know. Honest. ", I stammer before covering my eyes and stumbling over my own two feet. Walking in on a half naked Joey is not what I planned. The image will forever be caught in my mind. Not knowing what else to do, I turn my back so Potter can dress. I'll be lucky if Jo doesn't slap me. How was I to know she'd just gotten out of the shower? If anything, this is Bessie's fault for sending me to wake up Joey. The image of Potter in a towel is going to haunt my dreams tonight. I'm alright with that too, she's beautiful. Really hope she won't be mad with me.</p><p>" Pacey! This isn't awkward at all.", announces Joey while quickly dressing. Clearing her throat once finished, I turn around slowly. She doesn't seem upset thankfully. I'll take that as a good sign. The sight of Joey has my heart in my throat. Not knowing what else to do, I hand Potter a single rose. A smile lights up her features as she takes it. Glad Jo wasn't upset with me. Not like I planned to see her half naked, what a sight though. That's something I could get used to if Joey were ever mine. There's not a doubt in my heart, I'm in love with Josephine Lynn Potter.</p><p>Sitting on the edge of Joey's bed, I offer a shy smile," Sorry, Potter. How was the rest of your night?"</p><p>Buttoning up her shirt, Joey combs out her hair," Well, I didn't get much sleep and I stepped on one of Alexander's rattles on my way upstairs."</p><p>" If it makes you feel better, I didn't get much rest either.", I admit in a gruff manner. Watching Joey comb out her hair in front of the mirror, I move to stand behind her. The scent of strawberry shampoo fills my senses. My heart hammers in my chest when Joey's eyes meet mine in the mirror. It is impossible not to kiss Potter currently. Reaching out my index finger, I brush a strand of hair behind Joey's ear gently. The shudder that runs through her is not missed by me. I'd wondered if my feelings were one sided, thankfully it seems they might not be.</p><p>" Pacey, what are we doing here?", asks Joey with a confused look in her eyes. What are we doing here? That is a good question, one I've asked myself. I'm into Potter and she clearly likes me. What this means is a mystery to both of us. Grasping hold of Joey's hand, my fingers connect with hers. My palms are sweating and the air between Jo and myself is highly charged. Swallowing a gulp when Joey faces me, I tense when her finger tips graze my cheek. Truth is, I'm not sure what we're doing only that I'd rather it didn't stop.</p><p>" We're doing whatever you want, Jo. No pressure, honest.", I promise with a kiss to Joey's forehead. This seems to calm her down a great deal. Happy when Jo leans forward in my arms, I hug her close. Well, I could get used to this. Having Potter in my arms only makes me want to take care of her. We don't have to rush and figure out what we are. I'm perfectly happy taking our time. If Joey wants to go on a few dates before hashing out what we are, I'm alright with that. Something tells me that Potter likes me too and I'm over the moon to know this.</p><p>" Does that mean we'll figure whatever it is going on between us out together, Pace?", asks Joey in a quiet manner. Her eyes meet mine and reflected in them I see reluctance. Potter is afraid of ending up hurt, I am too. We're putting our friendship on the line. Joey's worried what would happen were we to break up. I'd love nothing more than to reassure her this would never happen, I can't tell the future though. At this point, all I can do is promise Jo that we'll take things as slow as she wants. I'm not in a rush to do anything that would make Potter think twice about us.</p><p>(Joey's pov)</p><p>Rubbing small circles on my back, Pacey whispers in my ear softly," If that's what you want, Jo."</p><p>Letting out a breath of relief, I happily bring my lips to Pacey's cheek," You're the best, Pacey. Thanks for being understanding."</p><p>" I'm willing to try anything if you'll give me a shot. Potter, I truly like you.", confesses Pacey with a nervous smile on his face. I can tell he is being truthful too. The coloring of Pacey's face turns a light red from his admission. Biting down on my bottom lip shyly, I glance down at my hands. What is wrong with me today? Witter has me hanging on his every word and has no clue. If he knew I were basically putty in his hands, would Witter use this knowledge to his advantage? One look in Pacey's eyes and I know that he wouldn't.</p><p>" I know that you do. Want to know the scary part, Pace? I like you too, Witter.", I announce with a nervous chuckle. A shudder runs through me as Pacey's hand cups my face gently. If he knew the effect he had on me, I'd be a goner. What is wrong with me? Pacey J. Witter is supposed to be the guy that I can't stand. When did he become the guy that I want to be with? Pacey isn't the worst guy in the world to end up with. Much as we despise one another, we're always there for each other. I could do a lot worse than Pacey as a boyfriend.</p><p>" At least we're on the same page. It's not much, but I bought something for you. Hope you'll like it, Jo.", acknowledges Pacey while handing me a tiny box. Studying the box carefully, I glance up at him in confusion. Opening the box, a gasp escapes when I see what's inside. Is Witter serious right now? This bracelet is beautiful! This is not what I was expecting at all. My eyes meet Pacey's as he clasps the bracelet around my wrist. Walking into Witter's arms, I hug him tight. Tilting my head up slightly, our lips meet. This is the sweetest thing Pace has ever done for me.</p><p>" Pacey, I love it.", I confide with a kiss to his cheek. If this is Pacey's way of asking me out, the answer is yes. This bracelet is beautiful, I hope he didn't spend too much on it. Last night, all I thought about was Pacey and our life long friendship. The two of us have known one another since before kindergarten. Witter and I grew up together. While the thought of him being my boyfriend will take getting used to, there is no denying the spark between us. If Pacey is willing to put himself out there, why shouldn't guess us a shot?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The act of Falling in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p><p>Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters.</p><p>Author's Note: leave a review and I'll update.</p><p>Chapter#6</p><p>Stumbled upon Love:</p><p>(Joey's pov)</p><p>" I'm glad, Potter. Would you consider going for a row with me? It'll be fun, promise.", persuades Pacey with a hopeful smirk. Something tells me he's trying to woo me. Know what? I'm alright with that. Plus, a row across the creek does sound fun. Let's hope we won't be rowing in the direction of Dawson's though. Bessie gave me off for the weekend from the Ice House since I worked doubles last weekend. She won't mind if I spent the day with Pace. To be honest, she would probably be thrilled at the notion. Maybe I'll see if Witter wants to stay over for a movie night. We'll have to camp out on the sofa so Bess won't worry but I doubt Pacey will mind.</p><p>" Sure, but no tipping the boat this time Witter.", I warn with a playful shove. Last time the two of us went out on the creek, Pacey thought it would be hilarious to tip the boat over. Never in my life did I want to cause someone bodily harm than that day. One thing Witter always knew how to do was push my buttons. Though I have to admit, lately Pace has gone out of his way to not get on my nerves. Wonder if that was him working up the courage to ask me out? These last few weeks, Pacey has been uncharacteristically nice to me.</p><p>" Considering you nearly decked me the last time, I'll behave Potter.", reassures Pacey with a kiss to my forehead. Linking my arm with his, we walk downstairs. The kitchen smells of bacon and blueberry pancakes which is where we head. Grabbing two glasses, I pour Pacey and myself some orange juice. Sitting at the table, Bess slides two plates in front of us. Why is she smiling at us that way? I'm never going to hear the end of it from her. All the years I spent detesting Pacey and now we're.…well that hasn't been discussed.</p><p>" Morning sis, you two eat up. There's plenty of pancakes.", greets Bessie once we sit at the kitchen table. I'm hungry too since I slept in. I've decided not to let myself wonder too much what's happening between Pacey and I. The two of us grew up together. Maybe it is to be expected we'd be attracted to one another. Would it be the worst thing in the world if I found myself falling in love with Witter? He cares about me and isn't afraid to admit it. Bessie is over the moon that Pacey and I are willing to confess we're into one another. She has only been teasing for years that we secretly liked one another.</p><p>Taking a few bites from my plate, I pour syrup on my pancakes," Hey Bess, think Pacey could stay over so we can have a movie night in the living room? We'll be quiet when you go to bed."</p><p>Glancing between the two of us, Bessie gives an eventual nod of her head," Of course, Jo. The two of you could watch movies in your room, just leave the bedroom door open."</p><p>" Well this should be a fun night, I'll buy us all pizza for dinner. No need to cook, Bessie.", pipes in Pacey with a smirk. Mmm, I love pizza. This is shaping up to be a fun weekend. To think just a week ago, I resented Jen for taking up all of Dawson's time. Much rather spend the day with Pacey than watch those two attempt to figure out whether they're a couple or not. Bess is the best, I'd much rather crash on my bed than the couch. Leaving the door open is fine by me. Pace and I will have to pick up a few movies while we're out. At least we won't be watching Jaws or E.T. for the millionth time.</p><p>" We'll have to stop by the video store and pick a few movies up, Pacey.", I pipe in while finishing the last of my breakfast. That won't take too long, we can go later. Today is shaping up to be a nice day. For a mid September day, it's supposed to be eighty-five degrees. While I don't want Pacey tipping the boat, a swim is sounding sort of nice. Glancing up when Pacey's hand reaches for mine, I do my best not to blush. His hand is soft and warm, makes me feel safe. I'm glad that we're exploring whatever might be happening between us. This is a side of Witter that I could grow to love.</p><p>(Pacey's pov)</p><p>" We can do whatever you want, Jo. Thankfully, Dawson has off tonight so we can skip that awkward conversation.", I tease with a kiss to Joey's forehead. It's not that neither of us don't want him to know. Joey and I simply want time to figure out what it is that we're doing. That's not asking much to be honest. Yesterday took courage that I didn't have. Asking Potter out had me terrified. This is a girl whose been my sparring partner since before we could walk. The thought of Joey rejecting me had me second guessing myself. Never knew a girl like her could be into a guy like me. Potter is a knockout and she chose me.</p><p>" You don't have to worry about Dawson, I'm yours Pacey.", promises Joey while hugging my side gently. Letting out a breath of relief, I wrap her in my arms. Jo has no idea how glad I am to hear her say that. A small part of me wondered if Potter had only entertained the idea of us because Dawson's not available. Now that's not something I need to worry about. Joey has made it clear I'm the one she wants to be with. Not sure how I lucked out with a girl like her but I am not about to question things. Holding Joey in my arms is the best feeling in the world.</p><p>Clearing the table, Bessie washes the dishes," Not to rub it in, but I told you mom and I were right about you two."</p><p>Doing my best to hide a grin, I laugh when Joey rolls her eyes," We have come a long way, Jo. Remember when we couldn't stand one another?"</p><p>" For the record, you will always irk me, Pacey.", protests Joey with a scowl before poking her finger into my chest. The three of us share a laugh. Joey and I have nothing to worry about. The two of us will always get on the others last nerve. Dawson must have been blind to overlook Potter. How could he not notice what's right in front of him? Glad that I'm the one she wants and not him. Thankfully, we both didn't fall for Joey, that's happened before. There was once a time where our third grade teacher had Dawson and I competing for her attention.</p><p>" I'm sure you'll always annoy me too, Jo. Promise. ", I joke with a wink and nudge to Joey's side. Nothing has changed between us. Joey and I will always bicker, it's how we show each other we care. Life has a way of taking you by surprise. Never imagined that I would end up with Potter. Look at us, we're amazing together. I'm fairly sure that I can be the guy Joey needs me to be. I'll always be there to comfort Jo and bring a smile to her face. Please, don't let me screw this up.</p><p>" Come on, Pace. Let's go for that row across the creek you promised me.", suggests Joey while taking my hand in hers. Saying our goodbyes to Bessie, we make our way outside. Walking down to where Potter's row boat is, I hold Joey's hand as she climbs in. Sitting opposite of Jo, we grab an oar and push off from the dock. Rowing towards the middle of the creek, we set our oars down. Sitting back, I make room for Joey to climb into my arms. Placing my arms around Joey's waist, I close my eyes in content. This is something I could get used to.</p><p>" Jo, you should know I'm slowly falling for you.", I admit in a gruff manner. This must have caught Joey's attention since she's peeking up at me. My breath catches once Joey's lips meet mine. Touching my finger tips to Potter's chin, I explore her mouth. Holy crap, Jo has her tongue in my mouth. This girl is killing me. Alright, I hope Joey won't notice my excitement. Letting out a groan when her hip nudges my arousal, I silently curse myself. Really hope Potter won't slap me, not something I can help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rowboat Love confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p><p>THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, IT'S TUE END OF STORY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Description: My version of how pacey and Joey got together.</p><p>Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters.</p><p>Author's Note: leave a review and I'll update.</p><p>Chapter#7</p><p>Stumbled upon Love:</p><p>(Joey's pov)</p><p>" I'm glad, Pace. I care about you too.", I confess in a quiet manner. Lying back in Pacey's arms, I stare up at the sky. Not even going to deny my growing feelings for Witter. How could I? Look at the two of us. We used to be enemies at one time. Now? I can't keep my mouth off Pacey's. Tilting my head back, my lips meet his. Funny how life works, this is exactly when I want to be right now. Sitting up in Pacey's arms, I stand carefully. Stepping out of my shorts, I toss my shirt aside before jumping in the creek.</p><p>" You didn't mention we were swimming. I would've brought my trunks.", complains Pacey with a sigh. Splashing a little water at him, I smile. I'm alright if he swims in his boxers. Besides it is way to warm not to jump in. The two of us are going to have a blast together. This is one of our first dates. Hard to believe I like Pacey Witter and yet here I am. Life is funny like that I guess. According to Bessie the two of us were bound to collide eventually. I could do a lot worse than Pacey in the boyfriend department. So far he has proven to be an amazing guy.</p><p>" Just swim in your boxers, I won't judge you Witter.", I promise with another splash or two. Thankful when Pacey decides to jump in, I swim beside him. Hugging his waist gently, I give Pacey a kiss. See? Was that so bad? Now we can swim and dry off in the boat when we're done. This is going to be a fun day. The two of us swim for a half hour before climbing back into the boat. Lying back in Pacey's arms, I close my eyes. This is where I'm supposed to be right now. Really glad Witter came over today.</p><p>" Fine, why not? It's hot enough.", agrees Pacey before taking his clothes off and jumping in. Wasting no time, I swim up beside Pace and hug his waist. I'm so happy the two of us are together. We make an amazing couple and I'm slowly falling in love with Witter. He makes me smile and laugh, its reassuring to know he cares a great deal for me too. Truthfully, I could care less if Dawson finds out about us. What Pacey and I do is none of his business anyway. Suppose it's time I give Jen a chance, she clearly wants to be friends. Besides, I could use a friend without an appendage between their legs.</p><p>Bringing my lips to Pacey's, I kiss him senseless," I'm really glad we're giving us a chance Witter."</p><p>Holding me close, Pacey dunks me playfully, " You and I both, Potter. I'm not going to screw this up either, I promise."</p><p>" Oooh, you don't know it but you just signed your own death warrant Pacey.", I warn with a glare in his direction. With a grin, Pacey takes off swimming in the opposite direction. Following after him, I catch up quick and splash at Pacey. We swim and goof around for a half hour before making our way back to the rowboat and climbing in. Moving to lie in Pacey's arms, I close my eyes in content. Today is the best day of my life. Pacey and I are figuring out what we mean to one another. Funny how life works. Things are slowly starting to come together. ...</p><p>(Pacey's pov)</p><p>" Before you go getting any ideas about murdering me, you should probably know that I'm in love with you, Jo.", I affirm in a gruff tone that causes Joey's eyes to meet mine.</p><p>Mirrored in them is a look of curiosity. The baffled expression on Joey's face is precisely how I feel. Not entirely sure when I came to this realization. Suppose part of me has always known. How could I not? Since before either of us could talk, Jo and I have been friends. it is only natural one of us was bound to catch romantic intentions for the other.</p><p>" Pacey...wow. This is not what I was expecting at all. Sort of hit me with a curve ball.", professes Joey with a shy blush creeping it's way across her features. God, this girl doesn't have a clue what she does to me. My heart is hammering against my ribcage, my palms are sweating, my pulse is sky rocketed</p><p>and it is all that I can do not to lean over and bring my lips to Potter's. part of me still can't believe this amazing creature is mine. why should a girl like Joey</p><p>ever grace a nobody like me with her presence?</p><p>" No no, it's alright. Jo, I only wanted to let you know how I felt. Honest, I wasn't anticipating you could ever share that affection in return.", I declared while putting on</p><p>my happiest smile. While those words couldn't be any further from the truth, Potter doesn't need to know this. While it is true that I am in live with her, it would</p><p>be a lie were I to say I hadn't prayed Jo could share the same sentiments for me as I have for her. Said knowledge would do a great deal in providing me comfort. Knowing where I stand</p><p>is important me. No use allowing myself to think I could ever deserve a girl like Potter.</p><p>"...For the record, I could, Pacey. Annoying tendencies aside, I love you, too.", announces Joey barely above a whisper. Her words hit me like a Mack truck. Joey loves me? Could it be true? Is it possible Josephine Lynn Potter is head over heels for me also? This is an unexpected surprise. Never imagined that I could ever</p><p>be the guy who got the girl in the end, yet here I am. Whatever my beliefs might have been in the past, without a doubt, I can say there is a God. For whatever reason her seems to</p><p>be smiling down on me for once.</p><p>Encircling my arms around Joey's waist, I place tiny kisses on her collar bone," Jo, you'll never know how happy you've just made me."</p><p>Touching her forehead to mine, Joey raises her eyes to meet my gaze," You make me incredibly happy too, Pacey. Never imagined I could fall in love with my sworn enemy. ...Sort of</p><p>glad that I did though." ...</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>